Three Days, Six Weeks
by BurningCrashingRaining
Summary: All they know has changed. Crumbled.  Alternates between Will/Sasuke and Cornelia/Neji


**Disclaimer: I own neither W.I.T.C.H. nor Naruto. Anything that is unfamiliar is my own.**

**Also, I have absolutely **_**no**_** knowledge of Naruto so any mistakes please forgive. This was written as a companion one-shot for w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut's crossover '**_**Naruto and the Guardians'. **_**If you have not read please go do so!**

Three days had passed since Sasuke had returned from the Sand Village in the hopes of seeing Will again only to find her gone. Three days of torture, knowing that she was never coming back. Three days. The fierce redhead was nothing like the other girls Sasuke had been with, but there was something about her that he was drawn to. When Sasuke had first met Will, the two had butted heads instantly. They hadn't gotten along at all. Sasuke had thought the girl too proud, too weak to train to become ninja. **(A/N: Is that right? Ninja?) **Will, on the other hand had thought the Uchiha arrogant, and pig-headed, and she made no secret of it. It had bothered him -that she could hate him, but get along with Naruto just fine. He hadn't known why then, now he did.

All he wanted now was for Will to come back. Back to him, back to the Hidden Leaf, back to all of them.

Will lay her cheek on the cool window of the bus. It didn't help to relieve any of her stress, guilt, or heartbreak, but it did bring her back to earth. _'Yeah. Earth', _the redhead thought bitterly. What she wouldn't give to be back with Sasuke and the rest! And Naruto. Naruto was her brother? She was adopted? Will shook her head. Questions like that would only serve to drive her mad.

It had been so hard for the young girl to leave, but she had thought it right at the time. Now, looking back, she knew that she had only left because she didn't know how to face Sasuke after all she had done. She didn't have the courage; she was afraid. _Her! Afraid! _The leader of the guardians - the fierce redhead who had faced Phobos, Nerissa, and Cedric. And won! What was someone like _that_ doing _afraid?_ Deep in the back of her mind, Will's conscience dangled the answer. And maybe Will knew all along, but she couldn't admit it to herself.

* * *

><p>Six weeks now. Neji shook his head. <em>'Damn it, Neji! You aren't supposed to be thinking about that! They left, remember? Give it up.' <em>And maybe that was exactly what Neji should have done – given up. And with any other girl he would have. But there was just something about the blonde that lingered in Neji's mind. What was it about her? Her snark? Her quick comeback to everything that he threw at her? Her skill? '_Well, __**that**__ had certainly been nonexistent when he'd first started training her',_ he snorted. There was always something about Cornelia that drew him back to her.

Cornelia threw all her passion into her ice-skating. Each time she landed a jump, nailed a spin, or performed a flawless combo; she didn't have to think about the boy she'd left behind. The longhaired blonde closed her eyes and lost herself in the music she'd picked for her routine.

_Here the seasons don't exist a summer held in hand. _

_Rest while locks melt from our door again. _

_Still I know we speak to not forget..._

_We were all so undone that we couldn't think of one..._

_My eyes won't seem to close I don't want to see it go. _

_It's amazingly strange..._

_In this cities callowness we've lost our innocence. _

_Cheek to cheek but my maps are changing... _

_Oh don't forget._

_We were all so undone that we couldn't think of one..._

_My eyes won't seem to close I don't want to see it go..._

_It's amazingly strange, how we all seem to change..._

_Cause we were all so undone... I'm gone._

_Shooting moons from the sea wall... _

_Rattle the ocean till it falls..._

_I don't know who you'll be... _

While definitely edgier than her usual selections, Cornelia felt that the judges would be most impressed with this performance. This was the only routine that Cornelia had fully immersed herself in - just let the music control her, followed the movements. The girl was so lost that she forgot all about the rough spots on the ice, the wet patches. Cornelia slipped on one, and she lost all pretence.

Cornelia cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And end. Short, I know but I wound up scrapping my first attempt I was so annoyed. I couldn't connect with the characters, so I wound up this short little ficlet instead. Hope you enjoy! Don't be too harsh please. I did this with no idea of Naruto and the characters, and all I do know I learned from w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut's stories. :/**


End file.
